I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the game of golf and, more particularly, to a device for setting a player's stance.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In the game of golf the player stance, i.e. the position of the player's feet with respect to the golf ball, is of the utmost importance in order to obtain a good golf shot. If the player's feet are improperly positioned when he or she addresses the ball, hooks, slices and other poor shots frequently result.
The proper stance for a player varies from one player and to the next. Furthermore, the proper stance also varies depending on the type of shot to be made. For example, a proper stance for a tee shot for a player will be different than the proper stance for a nine-iron shot even for the same player.
Most players determine their proper golf stance for the various different golf shots only through practice and experience. However, even experienced golfers adopt improper golf stances after periods of golf inactivity. When this occurs, it often takes the golfer several rounds before he or she regains their proper golf stance.